Yoko Masuda translation
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: My fanfic "Yoko Masuda", translated into English. I hope you enjoy it, hamwi2000.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Yoko Masuda**

**Chapter 1.**

Kanagawa. Midnight. 13 years ago.

In an orphanage, the director took care of some paperwork in her office, even though it's too late. However, her work was interrupted when someone rang the doorbell.

**Director:** *worried* _Is it a thief?_

Her was answer the door, getting surprised by what she found on the threshold: a newborn and stumpy baby, with no members. Drew just that some unnatural mother had done this with the poor baby, just because he's poor.

When she took the baby and would close the door she saw something that caught her attention: a pendant on the ground, probably from the baby's mother. The director took it and read the name that was written on it.

**Director:** "Mitsune Konno"?

At the same time, a girl of 12 years old ran away after leaving her newborn son at the orphanage, unaware that she had lost her pendant.

* * *

><p>Kitsune woke up scared, sweating a lot. Had had that dream again. The past always tried to forget, but never succeeded.<p>

Even at 25 years.

**Kitsune:** Why are these memories are coming back? Why just now? It's been 13 years since I left my son at the orphanage! The son who I never wanted!

Trying to stay calmer, Kitsune dressed for the wedding ceremony that would have on board that day, between Keitaro and Naru. They still had things to do and, to top it off, the veil was gone.

Shinobu and Motoko as she helped with the decoration, Kitsune thought in the dream. Or rather, in their past. Had not told anyone, not even for Naru, but she had a child 12 years ago. However, because of age, and because she didn't want to embarrass herserf by having a child without limbs, gave to the orphanage and never wanted to know him.

Only one thing was very worried.

**Kitsune:** I wonder where's my pendant! Since that day, I didn't see him!

At the time of marriage, on the staircase, and Shirai Haitani took care of the guest list.

**Voice:** Uh ... excuse me!

The two boys raised their vision to those who called them and noted an apparent 13 years boy with red hair to his shoulders with a diagonal fringe and frayed, and be wearing a green shirt, a heart-shaped pendant and a pair of blue dark. But what caught the attention of the boys were his eyes.

Were identical to those of Kitsune.

**Haitani:** *confused* Uh... we can help you?

**Boy:** Here's where Mitsune Konno live?

**Shirai:** Mitsune Konno ... ah, Kitsune! Yes, it's right here. But today will happen a wedding here.

**Boy:** *surprised* Marriage? In a pension?

**Shirai:** This used to be an inn, it was common to weddings here.

**Boy:** Uh... ok! Well, I can talk to Mitsune?

**Haitani:** I think it might, but for safety, you can leave your name with us?

**Boy:** Yoko Masuda.

The two boys have noted the name of Yoko, before even climb the stairs leading to the pension.

As was said, would happen in a marriage ceremony of the pension funds. Everything was neat, but as the groom had not arrived, the ceremony had not yet begun.

Not to draw attention and find one that was penetrating, Yoko was leaning against a tree, where he could see everything. Apart from the priest who will be back, of course!

Loading a sketchbook, Yoko drawing everything he saw... including confusion that arose when the bridegroom came.

Most thought it was a thief, because he and his partner were masked in the head. Fortunately, everything was resolved and the marriage took place.

However, while speaking at the altar Keitaro, Naru noticed Yoko drawing behind the priest.

**Naru:** *suspicious* _I don't remember that kid! Is a relative of someone?_

Yoko continued recording on paper everything that happened in marriage, until the scene who caught the bouquet.

**Yoko:** *grin* _That my talent to surprise me!_

**Ema:** Uh ... Shinobu, how many mens live here on the board?

**Shinobu:** Only one: the groom.

**Emma:** So who's that guy with the notebook?

Emma pointed Yoko discreetly.

**Shinobu:** *confused* I don't know. It must be a friend of Sarah. She's going to talk to him!

Back to the tree...

**Sarah:** Yoko-kun?

Yoko looked up from his notebook to see Sarah at his side.

**Yoko:** *surprised* Sarah? What are you doing here?

**Sarah:** My father was invited by the couple to be godfather. But what about you? You are here for your mother?

**Yoko:** Yes. But I'll wait to finish the wedding.

Sarah was one of the few people that knew Yoko, considered his best friend since they met in the Kingdom of Mol Mol. They were such good friends and Yoko told for Sarah their biggest secret: he was adopted and sought his mother, but Sarah didn't think that "Mitsune, Yoko's mother" and Mitsuke Konno were the same person.

**Sarah:** *worried* _I hope the "fox" doesn't hurt much._


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 2.**

After the ceremony, the wedding began, with Sarah taking Yoko dance. Of course it took a while to convince him, since the same could not dance.

**Sarah:** What's the difference? I don't know too!

In the newlyweds' table, Naru looked Yoko suspiciously. Shen couldn't recognize him and was beginning to think he was one penetrates. She went to the table where Motoko was.

**Naru:** Motoko-chan, you know that boy dancing with Sarah?

Motoko looked in the same direction as Naru.

**Motoko:** *confused* I don't. I hope he isn't a pervert!

**Voice:** Who are you talking about?

Motoko froze to notice her sister, Tsuruko, in her side. Naru was decided to help her friend.

**Naru:** *nodding* We are talking about that kid with red hair. We never saw him and we fear that boy is a pervert which Shirai and Haitani left in!

**Tsuruko:** *slight grin* I know him! His name is Yoko Masuda! Is 13 years old and was my student in the past.

**Motoko:** I didn't know you had one pupil!

**Tsuruko:** I had, and he was one of the best. We fight after 2 years of training he had with a sword. And he won.

**Motoko and Naru:** *wide eyes* Are you kidding!

**Tsuruko:** It's true. I don't know why he's here, but it must be for good reason! Wait a minute, I'll ask.

Tsuruko went to Yoko, after he stopped dancing with Sarah and ate something, and talked with him for a few minutes. Just came back after 10 minutes.

**Naru:** Apparently, the conversation was good! So, what did he say?

**Tsuruko:** He isn't here for the party, but because he wants to talk to his mother.

The answer surprised the girls, but they could not ask anything else, because Tsuruko was staying with her husband. No choice, Naru has returned to Keitaro and Motoko continued watching Yoko from afar.

**Motoko:** It's something wrong there. If he's 13 years old, how one of us could be his mother? Mutsumi isn't even so old as to be a mother.

Yoko waited very long to get the opportunity to speak with his mother, something that only happened after all the guests and the couple went away, leaving only him and the residents.

**Motoko:** Well, boy. Say who are you and why you're here, since you weren't invited to the ceremony.

**Yoko:** My name is Yoko Masuda, and I'm here because I want to talk to my mother!

**Motoko: **Your a liar! You came was to spy on us, right? No one here is old enough to be a mother!

**Yoko:** *seriously* First, my mother was very young, which means that it may indeed be one of yours. And second, I would rather spend all day looking at the back of an elephant than spy on women. I hate them! With the exception of Sarah.

It was creepy enough to Motoko.

**Shinobu:** *taking the floor* What is your mother's name?

**Yoko:** In accordance with this pendant around my neck, Mitsune Konno.

All looked to Kitsune, who was white as a paper.

**Kitsune:** *panic* This... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MY SON WAS STUMP!

**Yoko:** *seriously* With the modernity of today, even though I still think the same way than when I was born?

Yoko rolled up his T-shirt sleeves and got a little bar of his pants, showing that all members were bionic.

**Yoko:** *grin* And the best: Dad made a point of making them with the strongest material that exists, which gives me strength in battle.

After all those explanations, it was clear that Yoko was the son of Kitsune. If anyone had doubts, was just looking into his eyes: they were identical to the mother.

**Sarah:** *worried* But where do you go now, Yoko? Yourself said that his foster father died last year! *having an idea* Why you don't still here?

**Motoko:** *angry* ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS IS A GIRLS DORMITORY!

**Ema:** *embarrassed* I know I'm new here, but... I agree with Sarah. Kitsune is mother now, she can't escape from the responsibility.

**Yoko:** *seriously* And them, "Mom," you owe me much for abandoning me at the door of an orphanage 13 years ago.

In this part, until Kaolla was outraged.

**Kaolla:** *crying* Kitsune is bad! She abandoned his own son ... THIS IS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING THAT I HEARD IN MY LIFE!

Despite the scandal Kaolla, everyone agreed with her. In the end, the decision was made: Yoko would be on girls dormitory, before occupying the room that was Kitsune.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 3.**

The day after the marriage, Yoko awakened to his first day on board. There were quite a few changes after marriage than his coming, like the fact that Sarah, Kanako and Naru's sister, Mei, come back and live on board.

How was school early, Yoko was taking a shower before breakfast. Of course, as was explained yesterday, he was in the old hot tub of Keitaro.

Since childhood he had a habit of dressing in the room when he left the bathroom, and it would not change even if women were in a pension. Therefore, thus ending a shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

He just don't expect to run into someone on the way, which fell on him. It was Ema Maeda, which ended in the fall with your hands Yoko's bare chest, and he held her waist.

**Ema:** *leaving the above him, red* MERCY! FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME!

**Yoko:** _What is the problem with this girl? It would appear that she never saw a shirtless guy before!_ *Raising the floor* It's okay, it was just an accident. No need to give this big deal. *picking something up* Here, you left your glasses fall.

**Ema:** *accept your glasses* Oh... right. *placing them in the face* Thank yo...

When Emma realized, Yoko was gone.

**Ema:** * surprised * _What strange boy!_ *warm smile* _But despite being two years younger than me, he's very nice for your age._

Back in his room, Yoko dressed quickly, ran to the kitchen drinking coffee and, after doing this, he ran to school.

**Yoko:** *panting* _It's time to buy a bike. Or installing jets on my feet._

At lunch, back to the board, Yoko got a instant noodles and ate in the living room.

**Shinobu:** * surprised * Are you sure you don't want to eat with us, Yoko-san?

**Yoko:** No, thank you.

Kitsune: * thinking aloud * Whatever. I do not care.

**Kanako:** I hope you two settle this once, Kitsune! As a mother and son.

**Kitsune:** I didn't want him before, and I don't want him now... AAAIII!

Yoko threw the pot of pasta in half at the head of Kitsune, with a look incredibly angry.

**Yoko:** As if I really wanted to have a mother like you. Unfortunately, I have no choice. *raising the couch* I'm going to my room. Don't bother me.

Said and done.

**Mei:** I never thought I'd say this, but ... you are the cruelest person I know, Kitsune.

**Ema, Kaolla, Shinobu and Sarah:** I agree.

**Kitsune:** Want to stop looking me like that? It's him fault! Him and his biological father!

**Motoko:** * confused * How's that "biological father"? You talk as if Yoko wasn't live with him before coming here.

**Kitsune:** It's impossible he have lived with him. My former boyfriend died in a car accident before the birth of Yoko. This can only have been adopted... and adopted by a scientist, for sure!

**Sarah:** *slight grin* That's right: the Yoko's adoptive father is Dr. Fang Masuda. My father, Haruka and I know father and son in the ruins of Mol Mol, when Yoko was only 9 years. He and I soon became friends.

**Emma:** How Yoko was at the time?

**Sarah:** Not much different from now, apart from that still had short hair, bionic parts of his body weren't still "poisoned" and had not yet discovered his talent for drawing.

**Mei:** *scared* poisoned?

**Sarah:** Yes. You know the equipment that robots have? Yoko has equipment like that! Not to mention they are waterproof.

**Kaolla:** *shining eyes* This is AWESOME!

**Motoko:** He draws all right?

**Sarah:** Yes. He even designed the wedding scenes that took place yesterday, as the ceremony and the time to catch the bouquet. So much so that his biggest dream is to provide arts at a university.

**Kitsune:** *bored* _How did we get this matter?_

**Sarah:** Of course he isn't only good design is good at martial arts too, reaching the level of their masters in no time. He had three masters during his 13 years old: his father, my father and Motoko's sister.

**Kanako:** Do you know much about Yoko. It seems you have a crush of him.

**Sarah:** *red* I don't have a crush of him, okay? I just know him well! This doesn't mean I like him more than as a friend.

The girls laughed at the red face of Sarah, not realizing that Emma and Mei were sullen. Basically, they were jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 4.  
><strong>

Days later, the board staff received a call from Keitaro and Naru. Shinobu who answered, before passing the message to everyone.

**Shinobu:** We'll meet with Keitaro and Naru in 3 days, in a resort where they are staying. There's even a pool!

**Mei:** pool? I love pool!

**Kanako:** In this case, we'd better go pack our things.

All were out there and get your stuff, but when Shinobu was going to do the same, felt Yoko poking her.

**Shinobu:** *confused* You have a problem, Yoko?

**Yoko:** *embarrassed* Well... yes. I wonder... er... Shinobu, what is a pool?

Silence.

**Shinobu:** *wide eyes* You don't know what is a pool?

**Yoko:** I've heard people talk of going to the pool, but never seen one.

**Shinobu:** Well .. er ... Pool is here as the thermal bath of the pension, but much larger and the room temperature.

**Yoko:** *crossing their arms, seriously* I'll be able to enter, no?

**Shinobu:** *bursting into laughter* Of course, Yoko! Swimming pool is public!

**Yoko:** What I need to take to the resort?

**Shinobu:** Come on, I'll help you.

Meanwhile...

**Mei:** Hey Sarah, I'll make a bet with you on this vacation.

**Sarah:** *curious* What?

**Mei:** Before returning to pensions, Yoko will fall on my charm.

**Sarah:** *worried* Are you sure you want to make a bet like that? Yoko is a tough kid.

**Mei:** *confident* If my sister, before marriage, was able to make any man interested in her, I can too. If I fail, I paid 2000 yen. If I can, you pay me 2000 yen.

**Sarah:** Okay, I accept. But I'm warning: you you aren't the only interested in Yoko. Emma is interested too.

**Mei:** It seems that Emma will draw the attention of Yoko before me. *falling out laughing* Even using a plastic!

**Sarah:** Creed, Mei, you are cruel!

**Mei:** I'm just realistic, Sarah. Emma isn't paired to me. I gain the heart of Yoko, and any other kid, before they even know her name.

The two walked away, not realizing that Emma had heard everything from her room. At the moment, was leaning against the bedroom door in a fetal position, crying.

**Ema:** *crying* _Mei is right. No guy would look at me, even if she wasn't there to get their attention._

3 days later, they all went to the resort, where he reunited with Keitaro and Naru. The two were surprised when they saw Yoko, but Motoko explained everything. Sure Naru wasn't thrilled by Kitsune have hidden her she had a son... mainly the left.

**Naru:** * irritated, but keeping the calm tone * Lucky you that your son is alive, otherwise I slam fill.

Everyone was divided into quarters: Naru and Keitaro, Kaolla and Motoko, Shinobu and Kitsune, Kanako and Ema, Mei and Mutsumi, Sarah and Yoko. After their things fixed up, everyone went swimming.

Each to swim, others to take the sun... or do something else, in the case of Yoko.

He recorded one more picture in your notebook, this time the pool, sitting on a "chair-bed".

**Yoko:** *designing, impressed* So that's a pool... Exactly as described Shinobu, only much better than the spa! Huh?

Yoko noticed that Emma was sitting in a fetal position in chair-bed next to him and she seemed upset.

**Yoko:** *curious* What's the problem?

Emma tried to disguise with a smile, but Yoko had already noticed that something wasn't right. Mainly because her eyes were swollen.

**Yoko:** *pulling*_ She must have been crying for some reason._ *stare* If you are trying to convince me you are fine, it's not working. Why you don't tell me the problem?

Emma stopped pretending, but didn't answer. Just say anything after a few seconds.

**Ema:** *blank stare* You hate girls, Yoko-san?

**Yoko:** *surprised* _I wasn't expecting that question._ Ahn... well... Not that I don't like them, it's just that... I am afraid of being rejected in the same way that my "supposed" mother rejected me. But why did you ask that?

**Emma:** It's just... I want to ask advice to help a friend. I knew a girl, M-chan, bet with her friend, S-chan, a guy, Y-kun, would be falling for her before the holidays are over. She isn't alone in pursuing this guy, but isn't worried because my friend and rival, E-chan, isn't paired to her, even if it would ever make a bet to win the Y-kun. If you were him, would be interested in M-chan?

After "translate" all that Emma spoke, Yoko gave his answer.

**Yoko:** *seriously* Not. I know this kind of woman makes the man fall to his feet and then gets rid of him like old shoe. If him were me, I would be with the E-chan.

Emma blushed with the answer, but disguised, but Yoko has noticed a smile on the girl's face before she went away. But was only when he was alone that understand what Emma said.

**Yoko:** How not to notice that E-chan was Emma? She was asking for advice to help herself, not a friend! *confused* So who is M-chan, S-chan and Y-kun?

Yoko felt a pang. He didn't realize he was jealous of Emma because of the Y-kun, not knowing it was him.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 5.**

At night, Ema was the first to go to your room after dinner, even if no one noticed. Well, apart from Yoko. He was a little upset to find that someone else Ema liked, but had taken a decision: take advantage of the time with her as much as he could.

**Yoko: **And I know how to do this!

In the room, Ema was leaning over the balcony that was there, but was shocked by what happened next: Yoko suddenly appeared in front of her, which was very strange, since the room where the girl slept was on the 4th floor the resort.

Fortunately, got it when she realized that had jets in Yoko's feets, but she was red when noted: they were only inches from kissing.

**Ema:** *stepping a few paces back, still red* W-what are you doing here?

**Yoko:** *landing on the balcony* I thought in a walk around town and wondered if you would go with me. Flying, of course!

**Ema:** *surprised* Flying? B-but people can see you! Or see us!

**Yoko:** At this time of night, a chance to see us are few. Not to mention that I want to go to the nightclub which is open at night. Are you coming?

After thinking for a while, Ema agreed, before climbing back to Yoko, while he held her legs. After that, Yoko turned their jets and flew off again, frightening Ema at first.

**Yoko:** It's just hold on, Ema, and you won't fall.

Ema held firmer feel about your body and Yoko worked, and blushed hard. Yoko felt Ema's boby against his and had to agree that the girl wasn't to throw away.

**Ema:** *stunned* Wow! The sky is beautiful at dawn!

**Yoko:** I agree! Especially after I asked to Kaolla for put jets on my feet. Now I can fly and see the sky "closer".

**Ema:** Much remains for us to get?

**Yoko:** *pointing* No, there is.

The two landed a few meters from the nightclub, but as they approached, they noticed a sign that said "over 14 years under, accompanied."

**Ema:** *worried* And now?

**Yoko:** And now, nothing! Forgot you're 15 years old?

**Ema:** *blushing* Sorry.

The two entered the club and sat at the counter before Yoko ask for soda.

**Ema:** But I have no money, Yoko!

**Yoko:** I have for one. we can share!

Ema agreed, before the bartender bring the soda.

**Yoko:** Say what, Ema: What did you go for the Hinata-Sou?

**Ema:** *look away* Go to Toudai.

**Yoko:** *confused* What does this have to do?

**Emma:** When I learned that all living in a girls dormitory named Hinata-Sou go to Toudai, regardless of their stupidity, I decided to live there, hoping it would help me. In my opinion, the only chance to change my luck is going at the University of Tokyo.

**Yoko:** So that's why. *sigh* I'm not a big fan of Toudai. Go to Toudai would be the last thing I would do.

**Ema:** *curious* Why?

**Yoko:** After flunking the Toudai the fourth time, my father committed suicide and I had to find my mother, not even wanting to do this. Why would I want to find someone who abandoned me?

**Ema:** I understand.

**Yoko:** Changing the subject, Ema, why do you think has no chance of winning the guy you like?

Emma felt that Yoko had discovered that she was the E-chan, but apparently he had not yet discovered the identities of M-chan, S-chan and Y-kun.

**Ema:** Yoko, look at me! I am "board", skinny, four-eyes and freckles! That guy would be dumb enough to be interested in me?

Yoko was serious for a moment, but the main point, in his opinion, was the low self-esteem of Ema, and not the fact of being called an idiot.

**Yoko:** *bouncing* And what guy would be dumb enough to NOT be interested in you? You're beautiful, Ema, and isn't necessary to say that I understand.

**Ema:** *blushing* Yoko-kun...

The two didn't say anything more that night, not even time to go. The weather had been very embarrassing.

Upon returning to the resort, Yoko landed on the balcony of Ema's room, before she down of his back.

**Emma:** Thanks for the ride, Yoko-kun. I had great fun.

**Yoko:** It was nothing. *pause* And forgive me for what I am about to do.

Ema didn't understand until Yoko steal a kiss on the lips, leaving them red. After the kiss, which lasted a few seconds, Yoko muttered a "good night" before leaving.

**Ema:** *with her hand in the mouth* This... was real?


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 6.**

Yoko and Ema didn't talk much after that day, and he didn't blame the girl. All because of a "nonsense", that he loved before, but now had ended their friendship.

On the other hand, the holidays were over and Mei was getting mad because had not yet had an opportunity to be alone with Yoko and fulfill the commitment she had made with Sarah. He was always with someone, even with his mother (which still fought).

But the opportunity came on a sunny day. Mei noticed that Yoko had not fallen to others to go to the pool, so the girl pulled out as soon as he should be in the room.

**Mei:** *knocking* _Finally the day came._

**Yoko:** Can enter.

Mei entered the room and found Yoko sitting in an armchair watching television, pausing only to see who had entered.

**Yoko:** Hello, Mei.

**Mei:** *sitting on his bed* Hi. I thought you would go down!

**Yoko:** Today I don't want swim.

**Mei:** I see. *noting the notebook* I can see your drawings?

**Yoko:** *changing the TV channel* Yes.

Mei as leafing through the notebook drawings. It had everything: the marriage ceremony of her sister, the time to catch the bouquet, the board view of the stairs (to appear on the balcony Motoko training), staff at the resort pool, cartoons to the residents of the pension in their day-to-day (in the case of Mei, training Jeet Kune Do with Sarah)...

**Mei:** I have to admit: your pictures are cool.

**Yoko:** *raising the sofa, slightly blushing* Thank you.

**Mei:** *came to him seductively* Makes a picture of me one day?

**Yoko:** *getting scared* Uh... of course! _What is she doing?_

When Yoko realized, Mei had ensnared his neck and her body was stuck in him, before kissing him on the lips. It wasn't long and soon became french kiss, even though Yoko wasn't yet recovered from the shock.

That's when he pulled out soon.

**Yoko:** _Wait a minute: S-chan and M-chan? Does... YES: ARE MEI AND SARAH!_

Despite being angry, Mei pushed slightly and Yoko released her.

**Mei:** *surprising* What's the problem? I made something wrong?

**Yoko:** *crossing their arms, serious* If you refer to make a bet with Sarah getting involved, so made.

**Mei:** *shocked* Y-you knew?

**Yoko:** I wasn't sure, but now I have. And now I warn you that I won't do that.

Yoko left the room and slammed the door, not caring whether it was in the face of Mei. They had made him a fool and that he didn't swallow. But, so angry, he didn't notice where was going to and clashed with someone: Kitsune.

**Kitsune:** You probably won't answer me, but... what's the problem?

Kitsune noticed his son stared at the ground, silent, and withdrew as soon as there was indeed a problem.

**Kitsune:** **He looks so much like Gin...**

**Yoko:** They made me an idiot!

**Kitsune:** *surprised* Who?

**Yoko:** Mei and Sarah.

Without knowing why, Yoko told everything to Kitsune, who first gave attention to the son.

**Kitsune:** That remember your father...

**Yoko:** *confused* What?

**Kitsune:** When he was 14, two girls bet who would with him first, but he discovered the bet and was very upset. I, with 11 years old, went to comfort him, and we ended up getting very close.

**Yoko:** *crossing their arms, serious* The point of going to bed?

**Kitsune:** *blushing* Yeah. When he heard that I was expecting a baby, said he felt as happy as the day we met. As I was too young to care for a child herself, agreed that he would take care of you until I will a little older and we could finally get married and start a family. *sad face* But one fate changed our plans.

For the first time, Yoko was concerned about his mother. Trying to comfort her, put a hand on his shoulder.

**Yoko:** What happened?

**Kitsune:** His father suffered a car accident... and died.

Silence.

**Kitsune:** I was desperately! Pregnant with a fatherless child and the whole family against me, mainly because you were born without limbs. I knew you would hate me for leaving him in an orphanage, but you deserve a better life... and I couldn't give you.

**Yoko:** Mom...

**Kitsune:** I know I'm not the best mother, and you probably will never forgive me for leaving you when needed me, but I want you to know something, Yoko: I don't hate you, and never hate you. Despite our fights, I'm very proud to have you as a son.

Kitsune lowered her head, but when raised, she noticed that Yoko didn't seem angry with her. Especially when he smiled and hugged her with tears in eyes.

**Yoko:** I forgive you... and I'm sorry to we have started with the left foot.

Kitsune returned the hug, tears of happiness for the first time in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 7.**

A holiday in the resort were over, and everyone packed their bags to return to Hinatasou. Mei, of course, lost the bet and had to pay 2000 yen for Sarah.

Fortunately, Yoko forgave the blonde, but not forgiven Mei. She had made him a fool and that wouldn't forgive so easily. But what was happening in his head was not the deception with Mei, but his situation with Ema.

So back to the board, Yoko asked to Naru if could sit in her place for a few minutes.

**Naru:** *surprised* Why?

**Yoko:** *whispering* I need ask something to Keitaro.

Naru understood and Yoko left sitting next to Keitaro, as she sat next to Kitsune, who was driving.

**Yoko:** Keitaro, I can ask for love advice?

**Keitaro:** *surprised* Oh... of course! _For this, I didn't expect._

**Yoko:** How do I to say to a woman I like her?

**Keitaro:** *embarrassed* Oh, it depends on the woman, Yoko. But I made it clear to Naru how I felt about her.

**Yoko:** How?

**Keitaro:** I was with a broken leg when I shouted I loved her. At the time, Naru insisted on hiding the fact that felt the same and it took months to reply.

**Yoko:** At least it worked! But ... and if it doesn't work with me?

**Keitaro:** You won't know unless you try.

Yoko smiled and thanked by the council before changing places with Naru again. Once arrived at the hinatasou, he was preparing a way to tell about his feelings for Ema, even at the risk that she refused.

The next day, Yoko was Ema's room and knocked on the door. She opened, and seeing him, turned red.

**Ema:** *trying to disguise* Er ... hi, Yoko-kun. What do you ...

**Yoko:** *serious and with arms crossed* I love you.

Silence.

**Ema:** *eyes wide* W-what?

**Yoko:** I said I love you, Ema Maeda. And that will never change, even if you don't like me like that.

Silence and more silence.

**Ema:** *tears of emotion* Yoko-kun ...

Yoko, who remained calm until that moment, blushed to feel Ema hugging him.

**Ema:** Thank you. I... I also feel that, but... I never thought you would like a girl like me.

**Yoko:** *embarrassed* Well, then... I think I can give you that.

Yoko showed a picture, where he and Ema appeared talking in the pool.

**Ema:** *surprided* They are we? But how do you...

**Yoko:** *smile* Mom photographed us that day and I asked the photo borrowed to can make the picture. We are getting along much better!

**Em****a:** I loved. Thank you.

Ema kissed him on the lips this time, unaware that two people were watching them from afar, Sarah and Mei, and one was happy for the couple and the other was jealous.

**Mei:** I can't believe I lost to Emma!

**Sarah:** I told you that Yoko was a difficult kid.

**Mei:** So how did Emma managed to win it?

**Sarah:** Emma is the favorite brand of tough guys.

Sarah laughed with her own commentary, leaving Mei more sullen yet. Maybe she gets a boyfriend after mature... but won't be Yoko Masuda, no doubt.

He is Ema's boyfriend and always will be, even if a model want to compete.

END!

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, I don't know anyone to translate for me, so I translate with the help of google.<p>

I hope you enjoyed the fanfic.


End file.
